characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Voltron (Legendary Defender)
Voltron '''is the titular mecha from Voltron: Legendary Defender, a reboot of the Voltron anime series. It is currently piloted by '''Keith, Lance, Pidge, Allura, and Hunk. Background Voltron is a colossal robot made from five mechanical lions combining together. It was forged over ten thousand years ago, by King Alfor of Altea, from a comet that crashed on the Galran homeworld. With the help of the five Paladins who piloted Voltron's lions, Voltron was sent to protect the innocent and defend the galaxy from danger. However, that all changed when Zarkon, the emperor of the Galra, who was also the Paladin of Voltron's Black Lion, was infected by an overdose of quintessence and brainwashed into conquering the entire universe. In order to keep Voltron out of Zarkon's hands, Alfor hid each of the Lions on a different world and put both his daughter Allura, and her adviser Coran, into cryogenic stasis so Zarkon wouldn't be able to interrogate them. In the present time, and five humans named Shiro, Keith, Pidge, Lance, and Hunk come across the Blue Lion on Earth. The Blue Lion ends up taking them to the planet Arus, where King Alfor's castle was sent after Zarkon destroyed Altea. While there, they accidentally woke up Allura and Coran, who told them that they must find the remaining Lions and reform Voltron. After finding the other Lions, the five became the new Paladins of Voltron, and set out to free the universe from Zarkon's tyranny. Powers & Abilities * '''Flight: '''Voltron is capable of using the jets in its wings and feet to achieve high-speed flight. It is capable of travelling from Earth to Pluto and seconds, making it faster than the speed of light. When Keith and Lance insert their Bayards into their respective Lions, it boosts Voltron's wings up to a much larger size, greatly increasing their flight speed. * '''Sentience: '''Due to being forged through both science and magic, the Lions of Voltron all possess limited sentience, letting them communicate with their respective Paladins and tell them how to unlock new weapons in combat. * '''Dimensional Travel: '''The comet that Voltron was constructed from was made of a special ore that can travel between different realities without breaking apart, giving Voltron the same ability. After Allura learned the secrets of Altean alchemy, she learned how to transport Voltron into a rift between realities at will. This rift is filled with Quintessence, the substance that powers Voltron, and exposure to the rift not only makes Voltron more powerful, but also unlocks new abilities for it. * '''Bayard Empowerment: '''When the five Paladins all insert their Bayards into their Lions at once, their connection to Voltron becomes far more powerful, giving Voltron a brief, but large, power boost. * '''Eye Lasers: '''After travelling to the rift between realities to fight Lotor, Voltron gained the ability to fire beams of energy from its eyes. * '''Rocket Punch: '''After travelling to the rift between realities to fight Lotor, Voltron gained the ability to fire the head of the Green Lion off like a rocket for long-ranged punches. * For the abilities and equipment of the Lions that make up Voltron and their respective Paladins, visit the pages for Shiro, Keith, Pidge, Lance, Allura, and Hunk. Equipment * '''Laser Cannons: '''Each of the Lions have laser cannons stored inside their mouths, which fire destructive beams of energy. Using the cannons inside the mouths of the Red and Green Lions, Voltron can fire these same laser blasts at will. These blasts can be fired either as concentrated streams, or rapid-fire barrages similar to machine gun fire. Allura can also channel all of Voltron's Quintessence into a powerful laser beam fired from Voltron's chest insignia. * '''Jaw Blade: '''The Lions can all form dagger-like blades known as Jaw Blades from their mouth. By forming a Jaw Blade from the Red Lion's mouth, Voltron can wield it like an actual knife in combat. * '''Wing Shield: '''By detaching the Black Lion's wings from its back and combining them, Voltron can from them into a shield held by the Green Lion. This shield is strong enough to block a redirected blast from Voltron's own shoulder cannon. * '''Sword: '''When Keith's Bayard is inserted into the Black Lion's control console, it summons a large sword for Voltron to fight with. This sword is sharp enough to slice through Robeasts and Galra ships with ease. After travelling to the rift between realities to fight Lotor, Voltron's sword gained the ability to project lightning-like blasts of energy. ** '''Giant Sword: '''When Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk all insert Bayards into their respective Lions, it boosts Voltron's sword into a colossal cutlass capable of destroying massive warships with one swing. ** '''Blazing Sword: '''When all five Bayards are inserted into their respective Lions, it coats Voltron's sword in fiery energy. This version of the sword was capable of destroying Zarkon's battle armor, which was strong enough to almost beat Voltron. The Blazing Sword is also able to cut open gateways into the rift between realities. ** '''Dual Swords: '''When Lance and Pidge insert their Bayards into their respective Lions, it forms a pair of giant sabers for Voltron to fight with. * '''Shoulder Cannon: '''When Hunk inserts his Bayard into the Yellow Lion's control console, it summons a large laser cannon that forms on Voltron's shoulder. This cannon fires lasers that are much stronger than Voltron's normal laser blasts, and it can also fire a barrage of homing lasers that lock onto multiple enemies at once. * '''Blaster: '''When Pidge inserts her Bayard into the Green Lion's control console, it forms a wrist-mounted cannon over the Green Lion. This blaster fires energy beams stronger than Voltron's normal lasers. Feats Strength * Considered the strongest weapon in the universe. * Easily destroys Galra ships. * Sent a Robeast flying back with one punch. * Destroyed Myzax with a single sword slash. * Has destroyed entire fleets of warships with ease. * Sliced a colossal warship in half. * Destroyed Zarkon's battle armor and left him in critical condition. * When empowered by Allura, broke through intense gravity powerful enough to pin it down before. Speed * Can fly from planet to planet with ease. * Flies faster than the speed of light. * The Blue Lion flew from Earth to Kerberos in seconds. * The Red Lion can fly fast enough to escape from a black hole. * Dodged dozens of laser blasts from Drazil. * Reacted to a laser blast quick enough to avoid it and let it hit another ship. * Flew from the edge of the Milky Way to Saturn in seconds. Durability * Tanked a blast that was supposedly capable of blowing up a planet. * Survived blasts that could wipe out moons. * Tanked blows and laser beams from Zarkon's Robeasts. * Has shrugged off explosions. * Survived attacks from Zarkon's battle armor. * Survived hits from a powered-up Sincline. * Survived a full-on blast from five Zaiforge Cannons at once. ** Just one Zaiforge Cannon is powerful enough to obliterate a planet. Skills * Said to be the most powerful weapon in the universe. * Defended the universe for several years before Zarkon turned evil. * Has destroyed countless numbers of Galra warships. * Defeated every Robeast that's been sent after it. * Destroyed Zarkon's battle armor and put him in critical condition. * Effortlessly defeated Lotor's fleet. * Defeated Sincline by overloading it on Quintessence. Weaknesses * Can be forced apart if it takes too much damage. * Forming Voltron takes a large amount of power, and the Lions need to be recharged after every battle. * Its pilots lack experience, and haven't unlocked Voltron's full arsenal yet. * If another Paladin has a strong enough bond with one of the Lions, they can take control of Voltron. * The Paladins can't form Voltron if they aren't in sync with each other. * Intense magnetic pulls can render Voltron's sensors useless. * Overexposure to the rift takes a toll on the Paladins' mental state, and may overload Voltron on Quintessence. * Abilities gained from being in the rift may not last after Voltron leaves the rift. Fun Facts * Despite Voltron being made up of robotic Lions, the roars the Lions emit are actually recorded from tigers. Category:Characters Category:Mechs Category:TV Show Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Firearms Users Category:Arm Cannon Users Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Voltron Category:Completed Profiles Category:Fire Users Category:Shield Users Category:Robots Category:Knife Wielders Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Fusion Characters Category:Dreamworks